A battle for survival
by HookfangTheAlpha
Summary: No one will be safe until he is destroyed.


A battle for survival

Chapter 1

Hey my name's Razor. Try to guess what I am,betcha can't guess. To save you years of guessing i'll tell you. I'm a werewolf and i'm not the only one. Most believe that we either don't exist anymore or we never existed at all but they're wrong. We have existed for a very long time,probably longer than most creatures,and we intend to keep it that way. A tiny werewolf cub came galloping towards me,panting and laughing. "Claws,get back here!"a familiar voice ordered. Razor smiled as he saw who was chasing the cub. It was Alnor,his best friend. Claws stuck his tongue out at Alnor and darted behind me. "Come on Claws knock it off!"Alnor said,irritated. He was big and hairy,like most werewolves. His claws were dull and chipped and his eyes were dark blue. He walked around Razor. Claws quickly walked the in the opposite direction. Soon they were running in circles around Razor making him dizzy. Frustrated,Alnor let out a roar. Sensing that this could go bad,Razor turned to Claws. "I think you should listen to Alnor now."he whispered. Claws sighed. "Ok but it's fun seeing him mad." He moved from behind me and walked to Alnor. Alnor sighed in relief. "I don't what you said to him but it worked so thanks."he said. "Your welcome."Razor said. "Besides,"he added. "When it comes to dealing with kids you're not exactly the best." Alnor made a face at me and I laughed. Claws yawned,exposing his sharp fangs,laid down and closed his eyes. Alnor nudged him gently to make sure he was asleep. Once he knew for sure he bit the scruff of his neck and gently put him on his back. "Let's hurry home before the others know we're gone."he said. Razor nodded and together they walked back home.

Chapter 2

Hey name's Darkness. Why do they call me that? Well it's because the darkness is my friend. I know it's weird but everytime i'm about to get caught doing something bad the darkness hides me so yeah. I'm a serial killer and a hunter. I mostly kill for pay but I also kill for pleasure. Today i'm thinking of hunting in the forest. I slung my shotgun over my back,grab my hunting knife and head for the forest. It was night so I couldn't see much. The forest was breezy and,unsettlingly,quiet. My skin felt cold and I had a feeling that something was watching me. Listening to my instincts,I take my shotgun and,silently,stalked forward. I swung my head side to side,trying to see what was making so uneasy,but didn't see anything unusual. I must be getting old cause i'm going crazy I thought with a chuckle. Then he heard a faint growl. He froze,my body became rigid. I swung my shotgun around slowly. From the corner of my eye I saw the nearest bush to me move. I point my shotgun at the bush. "Come on out!"I ordered. I knew that whatever was in the bush couldn't understand me but I hoped that the noise would draw it out the bush. The bush moved a bit more then an animal came out. I lowered my shotgun a bit. It had the snout and ears of a wolf but there was something about it that made me weary to shoot it. It's claws were like fingers,it's arms and legs as long as a human's and it's teeth were flat and square instead of sharp and triangular like an animal's. Now I said I was a serial killer and hunter but even we have our soft spots. I stretch my hand out towards it. "It's ok boy."I whispered. I moved closer to it. Two words:Big mistake. It growled and raised its hackles. I froze. Then it did something I didn't expect it to do. It rose on its hind legs,coming up to my chest,and started walking,slowly, towards me. I instantly knew what animal it was. It was a werewolf. I raise my shotgun,pulled the trigger and realised that I was out of ammo. Luckily I had some in my pocket. I shove my hand in my left pocket and grab the ammo. The werewolf must have realised what I was doing because it snarled at me and started to walk faster. I fumbled with the ammo,trying to put it in the shotgun. The werewolf was now trotting to me. I get the ammo in my gun at the moment the werewolf started running. I raise my gun at the werewolf. It ran a bit more than leaped at me. I pull the trigger and shot it right in it's head. It flew right past me,hit a tree and collapsed,lifeless. I didn't even think werewolves existed I thought. Suddenly I hear a roar that sounded too close to where I was. At that moment a whole pack of werewolves came running towards me. I aimed my shotgun at them and was able to shoot three of them. The rest kept running,not caring about their fallen comrades. I turned around and ran away. The werewolves chased after me with more speed somehow. I look for anything that might keep me away from their claws or teeth. Ahead of me were some trees at looked too tall for the werewolves to reach me. I had no clue if werewolves could climb trees but I didn't have a choice. I put on a burst of speed and run a tree. At a close distant from the tree I jump. I grabbed ahold of a branch and pull myself up and moved closer to the trunk. Fortunately,they weren't able to climb it. All they could do was claw at the trunk or snap their jaws. I aim my shotgun and began shooting away. One by one the werewolves began collapsing,like dominoes. Soon I will be known as the greatest hunter in the world,what I life I have I thought.

Chapter 3

"Did you hear that?"Alnor asked. I was so busy talking to Alnor that I didn't hear anything. I lift my left ear and,soon,I did hear something. It sounded like...gunshots. I turned my ear a bit and I was,also,able to hear werewolves growling and snapping near the gunshots. No it can't what I think it is I thought,terrified. "Come on!"I yell and start running. Alnor looked confused but followed,making sure Claws didn't fall off him. I run and run,taking deep breaths while i'm running. About two minutes we reached the source of the noise. I gasped. A man,who was probably a hunter,was in a tree with a gun aiming downwards. I look to see a lot of werewolves on the ground died,their blood making a huge puddle. The remaining were still trying to get the man. No,no,no,no! I won't let this happen! Anger began to swell inside me and,before I knew it,I was charging towards the tree. Alnor tried to stop me but,seeing the man,he stayed in the shadows. The man had just shot the last werewolf and now aimed his gun at me. I quickly zigzagged,to make it difficult for him to shoot me. He tried to follow my movement but I was going too fast. I continue zigzagging then slam myself against the tree. It rocked back and forth. Unable to stay stable,the man fell off and landed heavily on his side. He rolled and was on his feet immediately,facing me. He was tall,for the average human,but was still shorter than me. I rose up to my full height and roared at the man. He face had a flicked of fear on it before it went back to normal. He pointed the gun at me and,as quick as a cheetah,I swipe it out his hands. It rolled away. The man turned to run after the gun but I quickly blocked his way. He kicked his up and a knife appeared in the air. He caught it and twirled it around,like a ninja. He must've had that under his shoe I thought. I guess he isn't as dumb as I thought. He thrust the knife towards my chest but missed. I slashed my claws at him and was able to scratch him on his shoulder. It started to bleed. The man looked at me with newfound anger and slashed vigorously at me. He was able to cut me on my right arm,chest and left leg. My fur was damp and sticky with blood. The man took a handful of dirt and threw it at my face. I was momentarily blinded by dirt. As I was wiping the dirt off my face the man tackled me to the ground. We rolled and rolled,me trying to get the man off and the men trying to hold me in a headlock. He was finally able to get me in a headlock and started choking me. I clawed and snapped at him but it didn't do anything. My vision was becoming darker,my breath in strangled gasps. I was just about to let him kill me when I heard a roar and the arm of the man disappear from my neck. I gasp for air,appreciating it like never before. I raise my head to see what was happening. Alnor was fighting the man. A moment later Sora appeared. She had always looked beautiful. Her fur was like the sparkly water of an ocean,her teeth and claws shined like diamonds and her yellow eyes were as brilliant and fiery as the sun. She looked at me and I swear my heart instantly stopped beating. Alnor growled then lunged at the man. He danced sideways,right into Sora's jaws. She snapped her jaw on his arm. He roared in pain and tried to pry his arm out her mouth but she wouldn't let go. Alnor swept his tail under the man's feet and he fell. Alnor immediately grabbed one of his legs in his jaw. The man yelped and kicked to was unable to get free. I got up and slowly walked to the man. Out the corner of my eye I saw a tiny shadow run towards the man. It was Claws! The tiny werewolf jumped on top the man and scratched him repeatedly in the face. The man looked as if he wanted to tear all of them in pieces. I looked down at the man. Claws saw me and moved away from the man's face so he could see me. His face contorted in pure fear. I put my claws on his chest and,with enough force that could rip a cow's head off,scratched him from his chest to his stomach. He screamed loudly in pain. His head lolled to the side and his eyes became blank. "Drop him."I said. Alnor and Sora immediately dropped him. I picked him up in my hands,grab his legs in one hand and head in another,pulled hard and his body ripped in two. I dropped his body and walked to my fellow werewolves. I looked and noticed my father in the pile. I rest my head on his body,letting my tears finally come out. I raise up head and roared mournfully at the sky. Alnor,Sora and Claws joined in. Once we were finished,I turned to them "We have leave forest to get away from the humans."They nodded. Sora walked up to him and put her head against his chest,tears still spilling. "It's ok,"I whispered to her,stroking her back lightly with my claws. "Thank you Razor,for saving us."she whispered. Alnor and Claws nodded their thanks. "Your welcome."I replied. "Come on let's go." We all walked north in silence. I'm going to make sure we werewolves live as long as we can I said to myself fiercely. I won't let our kind go exist not,as long as I live.

THE END


End file.
